Episode 03 Remember A Time
This is the Third Episode of the First Season Previous Episode 02 Looking For An Arrival Part Two Next Episode 04 The Stalking Plot maddox walks into mcall's, he joins skye, amelia and jaxx. skye tells him they are swamped with dissappearances, more then 30 people have gone missing this week. mostly students and elderly. she tells them the cops have handed some cases to her because they can't take them all. jaxx tells them it must be milan. milan stands in front of raquelle, and his other minions michiko, and colton. as well as a few others. he tell them they will build an army for the dark one to return. maddox and jaxx walk down the street looking for any signs, jaxx explains becuase of raquelles death tailor left town to get some space. tailor arrives in pheonix, her hometown. she pulls up to her farm, its abandon. she goes inside its dusty interior, then starts to remember some things. -One night she was only 12, and her hunter father john had her training in the barn, its was storming outside. john told her to keep training and went inside. suddenly she herd a russling in the barn, she grabbed her crossbow and looked around. suddenly a girl jumps on her, tailor kicks her off but the girl says shes sorry. she explains she is homeless, her father beats her and she ran away, shes been running for days. tailor explains she can stay in the barn- amelia and skye do research on their missing clients, logan comes in and explains he found something in shane's wallet its says 'G.D. 1929-2011'. maddox and jaxx walk into the bronze, the owner Cameron is there and greets them. bartender styx serves them as styles comes over, and flirts with cameron. maddox asks cameron if she knows anything, styles admits her recent ex girlfriend michiko has gone missing, but an hour ago texted her to meet up. maddox and jaxx call tailor but she doesn't answer, jaxx tells maddox that tailor and raquelle were best friends, and raquelle was only human. maddox jokingly points out the first three hunters he has met have turned out to be a human, and two fallen angels. maddox then tells styles they will both meet michiko. -tailor continues to remember, a few years ago, tailor, jaxx and raquelle return home after hunting and find john dead on the kitchen floor, neck snaped.- skye, logan and amelia go to 1929 Goodden st, but its a dead end. amelia suggests it represents a grave. at the graveyard they find the grave of Guy Dimin, 1929-2011. just then raquelle ambushes them. styles, maddox and jaxx arrive at the ally to meet michiko, she shows up with milan by her side. milan tells maddox they wont fight because he needs to go save his sister from vampire raquelle in the graveyard, and he better hurry because she is hungry. the three of them run off, michiko tells styles they will meet again. styles drives them to the graveyard, maddox runs to find amelia and skye tied up, and raquelle just starting to bite logan. maddox mentally throws raquelle and she lands on a fence spike. styles picks up logan, as maddox starts to untie amelia. jaxx walks over to raquelle, whos hasnt died, he says goodbye and twists the spike, she dusts. tailor sits on the front porch, the oracle delphi appears to her. she explains she told her brother the truth but he kept it from her, but it's time she knows. Trivia maddox points out that Tailor and Jaxx arn't real Hunters, and neither is Raquelle, as she is human, the first real hunters come later in the form of Styles, Kenzy and Conrad. This Episode Raquelle Dies, and Tailor never sees her as a vampire. Tailor has her own side story, this is the first time this is happening. she also remembers her dad John's death, his appearance is uncredted. Starring Maddox Harless Styles Cones Amelia Harless Skye Mcall Tailor Miska Jaxx Miska Logan Miller Raquelle Toonders Milan Ellens Cameron Piper Michiko Grande Colton Knetti Category:Season One